


A Right Old Git

by ardentmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: A request on my tumblr (@ardentmuse): Hi, i wanted to know if i could request a fluffly one shot with fred weasley? maybe like when he asked angelina to the yule ball instead of you and he finds you crying in the stairs at the end of the night and it ends up cute or something(im so cringy im sorry) thanks my love!





	A Right Old Git

A Yule Ball at Hogwarts? What could be more exciting? Your mind wandered as Dumbledore explained the event, imagining all the wonderful things a dance could bring, the most important of which was a date with the boy of your dreams, Fred Weasley. But so many questions flew through your mind. How did these sorts of things work exactly? Should you just wait around for him to ask you or should you be more aggressive?

You had had a crush on Fred Weasley since your time as potions partners third year. And in the past few months, you were beginning to believe the feeling was mutual. He often winked at you when he’d fly low during his quidditch matches, knowing you were watching him. He made a point of joining you in the library while you were studying, which you loved even if he was more of a distraction than a help. And when you all went to Hogsmeade together, Fred would often fall back from the group to walk by your side, hands brushing ever so lightly with each step, shoulders bumping as you leaned together to chat and joke.

You didn’t want to get your hopes up but maybe this Yule Ball would be the opportunity you needed to let him know how you felt. If only you could get up the courage.

Weeks went by without you asking him. But to be fair, he hadn’t asked you either. You were sitting in the Gryffindor common room studying with Angelina when your interest was peaked by the conversation the boys were having on the couches beside you. Your favorite twins were teasing their little brother and Harry about their lack of dates for the dance. You tried to pretend like you weren’t eavesdropping when you heard Fred say, “It’s easy, see?” as he turned towards your table.

You couldn’t stop the blush moving up your cheeks as the other three boys all stared intently at you. You pulled your attention from your book to met George’s gaze. He smiled at you and raised his eyebrows suspiciously. You smiled back at him, hoping not to be too obvious how excited your were that his brother was able to finally ask you out.

But when Fred never turned to you and instead said, “Oi, Angelina,” both yours and George’s smiles fell, a grimace appearing almost immediately upon the younger twin’s face, as you listened to Fred continue, “Want to come to the ball with me?” 

You could see Angelina try her hardest to repress a smile as she agreed.

Fred turned and beamed at the boys behind him, “See, I told you it’s easy!” But George was paying him no mind, only eying you intently as you packed up your books and quickly made your way out of the portrait hole, trying your best the whole way to cover up tears.

You were halfway to the library when you heard George behind you calling your name.

You stopped and turned, steeling yourself of the rejection you were feeling.

“Hey,” you muttered quietly.

“Hey,” George said, rubbing the back of his neck. After a moment of silence, he finally continued, “Listen, Y/N, do you want to go to the ball with me?”

You felt like you were kicked in the stomach.

“No thanks, George,” you managed to utter before turning to continue to the library.

George ran in front of you and blocked your path.

“I know I’m not the perfect date, but I’ll make it fun. I promise.”

“I think I’d rather just not go than go as someone’s pity date,” you responded before maneuvering past him again.

“But it’s not pity,” he urged, grabbing your shoulder as you made to pass him. “We’re friends, right? I would have asked you earlier if I hadn’t thought–” George cut himself off, but you knew what he meant. “That Fred was going to ask me?” you finished the sentence for him.

He looked to the ground and gave you an apologetic half-smile, “Yeah.”

You sighed and took in the sight of your friend. He was nervous and there was a hint of something that looked like embarrassment there too. Whether it was for himself or on behalf of Fred, you were unsure.

“Okay, George,” you said, faking a smile as best you could.

He let out a nervous breath, gave you a hug, and you each went back about your days.

The next couple weeks went by slowly. You tried your best to pretend to be interested as Angelina talked about her dress and her plans with Fred, even though it hurt you immensely. You removed yourself from situations where you would have to have to interact with Fred one on one, finding a different seat in the library and politely declining the invitations from your friends when you knew Fred would be there. A few times, you noticed Fred trying to approach you but you had managed every time to quickly escape into a classroom or your dorm, avoiding addressing the emotions you had been trying hard to suppress.

George had been passing you notes during class to plan. Even though you were just going as friends, George was going all out, asking you what flowers you wanted for your corsage, making sure to match your attire, coordinating meeting before and partying afterwards. He only had one request; don’t tell anyone you were going together. You were unsure why he didn’t want to share, but you respected his request. Despite everything, you were actually kind of excited to just spend a fun evening with your friend, as long as you could avoid his twin.

When the day arrived and you entered the Great Hall to meet your date, you felt the twins’ eyes on you. You wore a lovely raspberry-colored off-the-shoulder gown that complimented your complexion and showed off your figure. By the time you reached the landing, George was running to you beaming and Fred was staring, jaw nearly on the floor.

“You look stunning,” George whispered as he presented you with a gorgeous white orchid corsage to match his boutonniere before taking your hand in his elbow and escorting you to where his brother and Angelina stood.

“Didn’t I tell you I landed the most beautiful girl in school as my date?” he said to Fred, clearly egging him on. It made you a little uncomfortable to be in Fred’s presence as he had his arm around someone else, but you tried to focus more on how much you enjoyed George’s compliments. You squeezed his elbow and smiled softly up at him.

“You did mention it,” Fred said through gritted teeth, still not making eye contact with you.

George just beamed, reaching down to run his hand across your cheek before asking if you were ready to head inside. But before he could finish his question, Fred interrupted him with a quick spitted, “George, could I speak to you over there for a moment.”

George chuckled so only you could see.

“Sure, Freddy,” he said before kissing you on the forehead. “I’ll be right back, love. Try not to miss me too much,” he said with an exaggerated sweetness that made you giggle. You thought you saw Fred’s jaw tighten from where he stood behind his twin. The two men made to the other side of the hall, leaving you and Angelina alone.

You each watched your dates as they talked in the corner, at first with their heads together in hushed debate that slowly morphed into exaggerated hand gestures and clearly raised voices, each occasionally throwing an arm to point in your direction.

“What do you think they’re arguing about?” Angelina leaned over and asked you.

“Me,” you said simply before grabbing your friend by the hand, realizing she had no fault in any of this. “Come on, let’s grab some drinks.”

A few minutes later as you and Angelina laughed at the bar, you felt an arm snake around your waist.

“There you are, lovely date!” George said as he leaned his chin onto your shoulder. “I thought I’d never find you again.”

“As my friend, you should know I’ll be wherever the free food and drinks are.”

“And there was my downfall,” George quipped, turning you around in his arms, “I started at the buffet.”

“Wanna try my drink?” you asked your date. As he nodded, you lifted the straw of your glass to his mouth. Just then, Fred joined Angelina at your side, still staring daggers at his brother.

“Delicious,” he said as he pulled away. “Almost as yummy as you,” he added with a smirk.

“You haven’t the faintest idea what I taste like!” you laughed, taking back you drink and sipping thoroughly.

“True,” George said before dropping his voice conspiratorially, but not low enough that his brother wouldn’t hear, “But maybe if I play my cards right tonight, you’ll let me find out.”

You blushed the same shade as your dress. “George!” you scolded, hitting him lightly in the chest.

George tightened his grip around your waist and with a laugh said, “I’ll take that as a maybe.”

Beside him, Fred let out a firm, “George, what did I say?” filled with warning. George did nothing but meet his brother’s gaze before pulling you to the dance floor with him.

After a few songs, George twirling you and rocking you much to your enjoyment, you found yourself slow dancing. George held you close, though you found now he was paying more attention to his brother over your shoulder than to you.

“George, I appreciate what your doing.”

George’s eyes snapped back to you. “What?” he asked, as if you hadn’t a clue.

“Trying to get Fred to notice me,” you said, looking over at the boy you desired as he decidedly looked everywhere but at you as he danced with his date, “but it clearly isn’t going to work. Thanks, anyway.”

George met your eyes with his own, soft and brown and apologetic.

“I’m sorry my brother is being a right old git. But please don’t give up on him. He really does like you.”

“Then why’d he ask Angelina?”

George sighed. “I really couldn’t tell ya.”

As the song finished up, the sadness set in. You pulled away from George. “I think I need some air.”

“Want company?”

“No, I’m good,” you said, offering George a small smile before swiftly exiting to the courtyard. 

You sat on a bench, playing with the material of your skirt and gently crying to yourself. Everything George was doing would have been perfect if it had just been Fred instead. And tonight would have been the most fun you had had in a long time if you didn’t keep catching your pretty athletic friend in the corner of your eye in the arms of your crush. You sighed, accepting that Fred would never feel the same and was probably already off somewhere snogging his date, completely unaware of how much he’d hurt you. You shivered as the cold chilled you.

You felt a jacket tenderly being placed upon your shoulders. You grabbed at the lapel and wrapped it around you before uttering a quiet, “Thanks, George.” You turned to your date only to find a different handsome twin looking down at you. You swallowed.

“May I join you?” Fred asked sheepishly, something you rarely saw from him.

“If you want.”

The nervous boy took a seat on the bench beside you but didn’t say a word.

You broke the silence, saying, “Thanks for the jacket.”

Fred tittered, “It’s the least I can do.”

That hurt your heart a little. You didn’t want Fred trying to make it up to you just because. “You don’t have to do anything,” you said under your breath, slowly removing the jacket from your shoulders to hand it back to him.

“Yes I do,” Fred said, placing a hand on your shoulder, holding his jacket to you, “At the very least, I owe you an explanation.”

“Fred, don’t–”

“Y/N, please. Just let me say a few words and then if you still want me gone, I’ll leave you alone, okay?”

You thought for a moment. “Okay,” you said with a nod.

Fred let out a deep exhale before reaching over and grabbing both of your hands. “I’m a right old git, aren’t I?” he said before shaking his head.

You laughed, “That’s what George said.”

“He should know,” Fred confirmed with a smile, “Learned it from him.”

Smiling and laughing with him felt right and good, a welcome feeling after weeks of heartache. You squeezed his hands holding yours, urging him to continue.

“I’ve never had feelings for a girl before, you know that?” Fred said, meeting your eyes. “And it’s damn frightening, especially when the girl is as talented and kind and pretty as you. She makes me feel butterflies every time I’m near her and puts up with my company as she tries to study and even laughs at my jokes from time to time.” Fred offers you a smile as he caresses your knuckles and continues, “She’s bloody perfect. And I find it really hard to believe she’d want anything to do with a right old git like me.”

You offered him a nervous smile, “You are talking about me, right?”

Fred laughed before reaching up and pulling you into his chest. “Now who’s being the git? Of course, I’m talking about you, love.”

“Then why am I here with George and not you?” you asked into his shoulder.

Fred stroked your back. “I wanted to ask you. Was going to in the common room that day. But I looked over at your table and saw your breathtaking smile aimed at George and that pretty pink on your cheeks that I love, I just thought, ‘There’s no way she’d ever want to go with me.’ I figured if I went with Angelina instead, I’d never have to hear you say no. I didn’t think my heart could take it.”

You gripped tighter to Fred’s back, so happy to be hearing his words. His shoulder was warm against your cheek and his scent was rustic and calming.

“But seeing you with George sucked!” Fred breathed into you hair.

You couldn’t help but laugh.

“I mean we look almost the same and you looked so good with him. But it shouldn’t be him. It should be me. I want it to be me,” Fred said before taking a breath that warmed your hair, “Please, Y/N. I’m sorry. Let it be me. Please let it be me.”

You pulled away to meet Fred’s eye. He looked so desperate and pleading, gently stroking your back. You couldn’t resist the urge to fall forward again into his embrace. “I can’t just cancel my date with your brother. We’re already here. But maybe we can have a real date sometime during the break.”

“Tomorrow,” Fred said almost immediately, making you giggle.

“Okay, we’ll go on a date tomorrow.”

Fred let out a cheer, scooping you up and spinning you around. As your spin slowed, Fred placed you back on the ground. In your dizzy haze, you failed to feel his hands come up to grip the sides of your face as he planted his lips squarely against yours.

Immediately the feeling overwhelmed you. Warmth, light, and comfort overtook you. His lips were soft and delicate, his fingers feather-light on your cheeks. You melted together in the best of ways. As you pushed forward, you felt his lips curl into a smile against yours, his hands sliding down to your waist, holding you tightly against him.

You heard hoots and applause from the entrance to the castle. Reluctantly, you pulled apart and turned to the noise, seeing George and Angelina cheering at the two of you. Embarrassed, you hid yourself in Fred’s shoulder as he held you close.

“About bloody time!” George screamed down at you.

“Amen!” Angelina squealed, gripping George’s arm tightly in delight.

With an exaggerated laugh, Fred shouted their way, “George, mind if we switch dates for the rest of the night?” Fred kissed the crown of your head for emphasis.

George gave a light squeeze of Angelina’s hand as she held onto him. “Already have, Freddy. Already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/174414142056/a-right-old-git-fred-weasley-x-reader


End file.
